GoAnimate: The Movie 2
Go!Animate The Movie 2:Eric Out Of The City '' (formerly known as ''Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to 'Go!Animate The Movie 2' or Go!Animate 2) is an upcoming sequel to the 2006 film Go!Animate The Movie planned to be released in Summer 2015. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled Go!Animate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled Go!Animate The Movie 2 (or just Go!Animate 2 for short). It is set to release on June 10, 2016. This is the first film not to star Alan as Mr. Keebler and Lawerence and the Microsoft people as TigerMario2002: replaces Alan and the Microsoft people as he voices their respective characters also because of the death of Stephen, Kidaroo, and Dallas, TigerMario2002: voices those actors respective characters as well. Plot Mr. Keebler is back for revenge, who is now known as Epic Keebler. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Triton. The awesome powerful Triton makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New Jersey is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The Ani-Mate Masters'. Cast * TigerMario2002: as Brian, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter, Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy, Aaron Jefferson, Cashier, Stickcop #1, Eric 1, Eric, Victor, Tom, Mr. Keebler, News Reporter, Cookie Monster, Dr. PC Guy ((PC Guy's disguise) uncredited), Eric's tired voice, Gary Johnson, The Bodyguard, Policeman, Shopkeeper, Simon, Matt, Eddy, Eric 2, Stickcop #2, Stickcop, Sydney Cub, Steven, Orderman (Toon Buffet), Dwayne, George, Blinky 2PO, Rick Perry, Toon-sty (uncredited) and PC Guy's shocked voice, Aaron Jefferson, News Reporter #2, Mr. Keebler, Stickcop, Sydney Cub, Lucas Guy, Fat Stickguy, Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy, Stickcop #3 , Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Steven, Barney the Dinosaur, Toon-sty, The Bodyguard, Policeman, Shopkeeper, Jack Jr.(Jackashay Jr.), Stickguy #4, Jared Jefferson, Cashier from Bank, Stickcop #5, Diesel, Adam Katz, Nickel, Baseball, Apple, Taco, Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet, Stickguy #2, MePhone4, Knife, Paper, Stickguy #3 and Stickguy #4 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Kate as Jennifer * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy, Little Kid running Additional Cast * June Foray as Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice, Salli's surprised voice, Soap, Stickgirl #2, Catherina, Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Billy West as John MacArthur, Mr. Keebler Jr, Super Mario, Luigi Production The sequel of Go!Animate The Movie was announced in September 11, 2013, and was planned to be released in Summer 2014 by 20th Century Fox, C.E. Animation Studios, and Go!Animate Studios. So Caleb Elbourn does the animation, and it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. The production of the sequel was restarted in May 14, 2014, with a new screenplay, a new plot, and a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. The film logo variant script was created by Caleb Elbourn for the 20th Century Fox logo. The sequel was announced in 2014 that the release was delayed to Summer 2015. There are many theories of a sequel made by fans. In March 3, 2015, the release date was pushed back to Thanksgiving 2015. The production was later supervised by Caleb Elbourn. Video game A video game based on the film titled 'Go!Animate Heroes' will be released in spring 2016. Reception Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Cayby J Movies Category:2015 Films Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:20th Century Fox films